Malas decisiones
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Hermione encuentra a su alma gemela y esta no es lo que esperaba. /Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". / Regalo para Seremoon. Espero que te guste. :)
1. Chapter 1

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Amigo Invisible: **Seremoon** (Reserva)

Petición:_ Hermione encuentra a su alma gemela y esta no es lo que esperaba. La pareja queda a elección de mi AI._

* * *

**Malas decisiones**

* * *

**I**

Empezó a subir las escaleras del tercer piso y ya se olía lo que iba a ocurrir. Llevaba días discutiendo con él y empezaba a cansarse de todo. En verdad, llevaba semanas sin parar de discutir por el mismo asunto.

Tomó un poco de aire y, al llegar al cuarto piso, se quedó parada frente a su puerta. La abrió lentamente y un extraño aroma le llegó a las fosas nasales. Parecía como a comida muy quemada con plástico. Pero no, no podía ser.

Sí. Sí podía ser.

—¿Se puede saber qué diantres ha pasado aquí, Ronald? —le dijo poniéndose los brazos en jarras—. Está todo hecho un desastre y huele fatal. Otra vez. Hace tan solo dos días que vine a organizarlo todo y vuelve a ser una auténtica leonera. ¿Eso de las paredes son guisantes?

—Bueno… —Ron se rascó la nuca sin saber qué decirle, mientras escondía el papel que tenía entre las manos detrás de él—. Es que estaba anotando una muy buena idea para un nuevo artefacto, y no me di cuenta que la rana voladora explosiva estaba en funcionamiento todavía, así que aterrizó en el estofado que estaba haciendo y… ¡plof! Salió todo por los aires y lo poco que dejó se chamuscó.

Se le quedó, mirando sin palabras.

—¿Y no pudiste limpiarlo?

—Sí, bueno, esto… Estaba anotando la idea y no quise que se me fuera de la cabeza, así que no he tenido tiempo de limpiarlo y…

—¿En cinco horas no te ha dado tiempo a limpiar y ordenar todo este tinglado? ¿En serio? —refunfuñó, apretando los dientes.

—Vamos, Hermione, ya sabes que…

—No, Ronald, no sé nada. No entiendo cómo es que no estás pendiente de lo tuyo. No entiendo cómo es que llevas dos semanas seguidas llegando tarde a trabajar, que esta mañana estaba Shacklebolt que echaba chispas porque te necesitaba a primerísima hora y has llegado hora y media tarde. No entiendo que estés con algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo y perdiendo el tiempo cuando al final van a acabar echándote por idiota e irresponsable. Y no me sorprendería, porque menuda paciencia tiene Kingsley. Ya le he dicho tres veces esta semana que es porque estás teniendo pesadillas por las noches, pero no puedo seguir con esta mentira por más tiempo. Ya empieza a sospechar y no puedo cubrirte más las espaldas.

—Mejor, porque pienso dejar el trabajo.

Hermione se quedó helada. Por un segundo, se le cortó la respiración.

—Dime que estás de broma…

—No, creo que George me necesita en la tienda y a mí me gusta ayudarle.

—Ronald, George ya tiene a Verity y a Angelina para que le echen una mano en la tienda. No necesitan a más nadie.

—En verdad… yo le quiero ayudar con las ideas y eso. Realmente me gusta hacerlo y pienso que sería lo mejor ponerme en serio con ello.

Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas por la salita, aunque poco pudo hacer por el desastre que había con tanta ropa y trastos por en medio.

—No me puedo creer que estés hablando completamente en serio, Ron. ¿Y todos nuestros planes? ¿Y todo lo que pensábamos hacer juntos? No vas a poder hacer nada de eso si te quedas en esa tienda. Es como ir hacia abajo. Tienes un gran trabajo, Ron, no consigo entender cómo es que lo quieres tirar todo por la borda solo por querer ayudar a tu hermano. Creo que no lo has pensado bien y…

—En verdad, llevo semanas pensándolo bien, Herm.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?

—Porque sabía que te ibas a poner así.

—¿Y cómo me he puesto?

—Pues así, histérica.

—¿Histérica yo? —bufó nerviosa.

—No, no, estás muy tranquila.

Le faltaba el aire. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire e intentó calmarse. Cerró los ojos y echó el aire por la boca, lentamente.

—Ron, en serio, no puedes dejar tu trabajo.

—Claro que puedo.

—Vas a desperdiciar tu vida en todo esto y creo que mereces algo mejor. Si quieres cambiar de departamento, yo puedo hablar con Shacklebolt, pero no por eso. No, por favor, no.

—Hermione, me gusta hacer lo que hago con George. Y me gusta estar con él. Además, soy un desastre como auror. Tú misma lo has dicho, que siempre llego tarde porque no tengo ganas de ir a trabajar. Eres la primera que me dice siempre que haga lo que mejor se me dé hacer y esto es lo que quiero hacer. No pretendo que lo entiendas, solo que me apoyes, nada más.

—Es que no te puedo apoyar cuando vas por un camino muy distinto. ¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si no es lo que esperas?

—Pues al menos lo habré intentado. Pero no puedo estar en un trabajo que no me hace feliz.

—Pero… yo no sé si quiero ver cómo la persona que más quiero se estrella contra el suelo en picado y no poder impedirlo.

—No puedes controlarlo todo, Hermione.

—Lo sé, pero… siento que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que rezar para que no te equivoques.

—Herm… de verdad, va a salir bien. Sé que puede parecer una locura, pero el negocio va más que bien, a pesar de la ausencia de… —Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pero pudo continuar—: Fred. Y le he dado varias puntadas a algunas ideas que ha tenido y que están funcionando. Hay otras que necesitan pulirse, pero va a salir bien. Estamos aumentando la tienda. Y las ganancias son mayores de lo que crees. De verdad, Herm, esto me gusta.

—No sé si puedo…

—¿Pero por qué te cuesta entenderlo?

—Porque esto no es lo que planeábamos…

—No, Herms, esto es lo que tú planeaste. Yo simplemente asentí para que no te sintieras mal, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea. Y lo sabes más que de sobra. Solo quiero tu apoyo en esto, nada más.

—No estoy tan segura.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No sé. Para empezar, no entiendo por qué me lo has estado ocultando todo. Si tan mal te iba en el Departamento de Aurores, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo y me dijiste todo lo que sentías?

—No quería que te disgustases. Sé lo importante que era para ti todo esto y he aguantado todo lo que he podido… hasta que me ha explotado todo.

—¿Y qué más me has ocultado, Ron? Si no tienes confianza conmigo como para decirme esto, ya no sé qué más me has estado ocultando…

—Nada. Lo juro. Esto es lo único.

Hermione se echó las manos a la cabeza. Le estaba dando vueltas y no sabía cómo controlar la situación. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo. Y eso le asustaba.

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Yo ya no puedo más.¿Quieres dejar el trabajo? Hazlo. ¿Quieres arruinar tu vida con una tienda d bromas que a saber cuánto va a durar? Hazlo. Pero yo no quiero verlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé, pero de momento muchas ganas de verte no tengo.

—¿Te has enfadado porque no quiero hacer lo que tú quieres?

—No, Ron. Más bien estoy molesta porque no has confiado en mí para nada. Creía que nuestra relación se basaba en la confianza y la sinceridad. Yo te he contado todos mis miedos y mis dudas. No sé si quiero estar con alguien que no es capaz de hacer eso conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me estás dejando?

—Sí. No. —Se echó las manos a la cara—. No lo sé. Necesito pensar en todo esto.

Y se desapareció dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

_**NDA:** Quiero empezar pidiéndole disculpas a Seremoon por el retraso, pero entre que he estado con la familia, luego que me puse mala y que he estado liada, pues... he tardado más de lo que quería (lo empecé a mitad de Navidades, pero tuve que borrar un trozo porque realmente no me estaba gustando cómo me había quedado). _

_Escogí esta petición porque creo que me pareció interesante. Sí que es cierto que podía haberle puesto cualquier otra alma gemela, pero pienso que con Ron está bien, solo que tuvo sus problemas al principio por sus diferencias. ¿Cómo seguirá esta historia? Muy pronto lo sabrás._

_Espero que al menos esta primera parte te haya gustado un poquito (y que me perdones por la tardanza ^^U)_

_Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo._

_**~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


	2. II

**II.**

Había llegado un rato antes a la oficina para ir adelantando trabajo, pero por culpa de su última discusión con Ron estaba resultando ser un desastre. Todo le estaba saliendo mal y, sin saber cómo ni por qué, los papeles que tenía encima de su escritorio habían comenzado a dar vueltas como un remolino por todo el despacho.

—Granger, ¿qué es todo este alboroto de papeles? —dijo una voz falsamente grave.

Hermione dio un respingo y se puso pálida. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que solo se trataba de Malfoy haciéndose el gracioso.

—No tiene gracia —refunfuñó mientras sacaba su varita y controlando el desastre—. Llevo un día horrible.

—Se nota, se nota.

—No te rías —masculló entre dientes, intentando mantener el control de la situación como pudo—. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Tienes que firmar todos estos documentos y me tienes que dar los que estaban en tu mesa.

—Muy bien, ¿algo más?

—Nada. —Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se lo pensó mejor —. ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces torpe y eso es decir mucho tratándose de ti.

Hermione resopló. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero se notaba que Malfoy no la dejaría en paz si no le decía algo para que se marchase.

—Asuntos personales.

Draco torció una sonrisa.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso con la comadreja?

—No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy.

—Lo es cuando los papeles importantes acaban por los aires. —Una sonrisa sarcástica asomó por su rostro; Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo nos hemos peleado.

—Pues habrá sido una pelea bien gorda, porque es la primera vez que te veo tan afectada.

La joven lo miró de soslayo. Suspiró y le ordenó que cerrara la puerta.

—Está bien, pero como salga de aquí, te mato. No quiero que se haga más grande este asunto.

—Palabrita de Malfoy —contestó levantando una mano y poniéndosela en el pecho a modo de promesa.

—Es que… tengo dudas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Pues que no sé si quiero estar con alguien que no confía en mí.

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué es lo que no te ha querido confiar?  
—Eso da igual.

—A mí sí. Necesito todos los detalles, si quieres que te ayude.

—No te he pedido ayuda —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues está claro que la necesitas.

—Está bien, pero, ya te he dicho que, como salga de aquí, te mato.

Draco levantó de nuevo la mano.

—Va a dejar el trabajo por ayudar a su hermano en la tienda de bromas.

Draco se quedó en silencio.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que _y_? ¿Te parece poco lo que te acabo de decir?

—Entiendo. No quieres que deje su trabajo de auror por uno tan descabellado como el de la tienda, ¿no?

—Así es. Gracias.

—Pero, ¿cuál es el problema? Es lo que quiere él, ¿no es así?

—Eso dice, pero yo creo que comete un error.

—Bueno, pues creo que debería cometerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo comete, nunca sabrá si valió la pena o no.

Hermione dio un largo suspiro.

—Me parece que lo que estás haciendo es tomarme el pelo.

—Te confundes. Más bien estoy intentando que veas la situación que tienes con tu, por el momento, novio.

—Pero estás de su parte.

—No estoy de parte de nadie, pero veo que estás un poco irracional en este momento y no ves que lo que te pasa es una tontería.

—No, no lo es. Más que nada porque lo que más me duele de todo esto es que no ha tenido la suficiente confianza como para contarme que tenía planeado desde hace tiempo abandonar un gran puesto de trabajo en el ministerio por estar en una tienda que a saber si va a llegar lejos o no.

—La semana pasada pasé por la puerta y había cola.

—No me ayudas, Malfoy —masculló.

—Si piensas que voy a decirte lo que quieres oír, vas lista.

La joven se exasperó.

—Está bien, ¿quieres mi consejo? Tomaos un descanso durante un tiempo. Puede ser unos días, unas semanas… Pero hazlo. Tal vez así os deis cuenta si estáis hechos el uno para el otro o no.

—No estoy segura de si eso va a ser buena idea.

—Mira, me recuerdas a mí hace año y medio. Pasé por lo mismo con Pansy y míranos ahora. Ella está buscando su vestido de novia.

—No tenía ni idea de que os fuerais a casar…

—No he dicho que yo fuese el novio —contestó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Pues… me he perdido.

—Nos dimos cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir juntos. Ella buscaba cosas que yo no podía darle, así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue dejarlo. Sí, lo pasó mal durante un tiempo, pero ahí estuvo Blaise para consolarla. Y ahora van a casarse.

—¿Blaise no era uno de tus mejores amigos?  
—Oh, sí. Y lo sigue siendo. En verdad fui yo quien los juntó. Llevaba enamorado de ella desde que éramos unos críos, así que sabía a la perfección que sería el más indicado.

Hermione se quedó sin saber qué decir. No se esperaba para nada la historia que estaba escuchando. A decir verdad, apenas sabía nada de su compañero de trabajo.

—O sea que, según tú, deberíamos dejarlo para acabar casándonos con otras personas. Pues genial.

—Veo que has entendido lo que has querido, Granger.

—No me has ayudado mucho.

—Pues más no creo que pueda hacer.

La chica se sentó en el sillón de su escritorio. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

—Y encima esto me tiene que pasar justo ahora que me he encontrado con mi exnovio.

Draco se echó a reír.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tú tienes de eso?

—Acaso lo dudas. —Lo miró arqueando una ceja

—No, no, claro, pero no me lo esperaba.

—Pues tengo uno.

—¿Y qué opina la comadreja de eso?

—¿Cómo que qué opina? Él no tiene que opinar nada porque no tiene por qué enterarse.

—Espera, espera, ¿no se lo has dicho?

—Obvio.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Se nota que no conoces a Ron tanto como yo. Es muy celoso.

—Pero se lo has ocultado.

—Llevo semanas discutiendo con él por muchas cosas. No me apetece que esta sea otra causa.

—Pero lo has hecho.

—No saques las cosas de contexto. No es lo mismo.

—¿Cómo que no? Tú te has enfadado con él porque te ha hecho lo mismo.

—¡Pero yo no voy a arruinar mi vida con lo mío!

—Si te quieres engañar así… por mí bien.

—Crees que soy una persona horrible.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

—Pero lo piensas…

Draco iba a replicar una vez más, cuando sonó unos golpes en la puerta del despacho. Un segundo después, se abrió y la persona que había detrás de ella asomó la cabeza.

Hermione dio un ligero respingo y se puso nerviosa.

—¡Viktor! —La voz le temblaba de la emoción y Draco soltó una exagerada carcajada—. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Sí —respondió el aludido—. He de _entregarr_ unos papeles y he _aprrovechado_ para venirr a _saludarrte_.

Draco fingió mirar su reloj.

—¡Uy, mira qué hora es! Mejor mándale los papeles a Dexter, que yo he de marcharme a… darle de comer a… mi… dinosaurio.

Y se marchó, dejándolos a solas. Hermione frunció el entrecejo. No entendía a qué venía esa excusa tan mala y absurda, pero le dio exactamente igual. Al fin se pudo librar de él.

—¿Te apetece _irr_ luego a comer? Conozco un sitio muy bueno donde podemos _irr_.

Hermione se quedó sin saber qué contestar. Le había pillado por sorpresa. Tomó un poco de aire, para intentar calmarse, y respondió:

—Está bien. ¿Por qué no?

* * *

_**NDA**: Antes de que me echéis a los lobos... decir que Hermione es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, esté o no con Ron. Solo va a comer con un amigo. Lo del exnovio es otra historia, pero ella le considera su amigo. Y él, bueno, tal vez lo mismo, tal vez no. No se sabrá hasta el siguiente capítulo. xD_

_Por otro lado, me gusta que sea Draco el que le dé consejos de amor a Hermione. Él es un desastre (me lo imagino así durante mucho tiempo xD) y por eso le da esos consejos a Hermione. Y, siendo el rey de las meteduras de pata, sabe perfectamente que de los errores se aprende. Y por eso se ha vuelto tan "sabio". xD_

_En fin, a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo... *chan, chan, chaaaan* *música de intriga* xD Agradecer a **HollyWeasleyGranger** y a** Nea Poulain** por sus reviews. Siempre se agradecen. :)_


End file.
